Lonely Heartache
by GoodByexx
Summary: Two poems. The first about being lonely, the second about enduring heartache.Hence the title :Lonely Heartache. A poem by Edward and a poem by Jacob. New moon and Eclipse related.
1. Lonely

Disclaimer - The fact that I have to write a disclaimer says it all.

Alone

Edward

New Moon

Alone rests a boy, youthful in appearance, beautiful, most definitely, but still alone rests he. Because he wallows in his misery and yearns to be set free, he wishes to go back to his love, but he insists this was the right thing to do. Will she even want him back? What of rejection? That would be worse than leaving, self inflicted pain is one thing, but if she were to turn him away, he could not live another day. Despite his immortal state, it's surprisingly easy to relate, to this poor soul, who thinks he has none, but he loves, how can a being with no soul love so intensely? It just wouldn't be. But alone into the night he sits, not even the aid of sleep will welcome him, so he sits and thinks, unbidden pictures of his love arise, he sees her through old sets of eyes, a pair not slightly jaded, from his self-inflicted heart-ache. Because that is before, so there he sits and cannot even cry, all he can do is minutely whimper and sigh. Alone. Instead he composes in his mind an adequate poem of all he left behind, all it has caused him and how he is now.

-

-

-

-

-

Desolate, bleak,

Abandoned and meek,

Here alone,

On my own,

No person near,

Just me and a stifled tear,

-

-

Dusty, dark,

Just the mark,

On my broken heart,

After me and my love part,

After I leave her behind,

Can't put her from my mind,

-

-

Black, blue,

I feel the cold too,

Though not really you see,

More metaphorically,

My stone heart, like ice,

No excuse will suffice,

-

-

Singular, sheer,

She's not here,

It pains me so,

I have no place to go,

None to really belong,

Without her hearts song,

-

-

Pain, furious agony,

Anew rips through me,

Not a turning,

But a vicious yearning,

That will not release me,

Let me and my thoughts be

-

-

The intense ache,

The distress I cannot shake,

Even when I see her face,

Part of me fights the case,

It says to go back and stay,

No, I get in the way,

-

-

Murky, grey, dim,

I cannot picture her with any him,

Says the other side of me,

The side that wants her to be free,

Of impending death and doom,

Why should she share my gloom

-

-

Devoid, heartbroken,

Alone and unspoken,

No words can be said,

To express his heart and head,

His still heart, no activity,

"stop it " he begs in a silent plea,

One unspoken beg of mercy,

To make him free,

Of the overflowing misery,

That wracks his still body,

His torture ebbs, like the sea,

He calms slightly as the numbness overtakes him finally.

A/N - Please tell me if you like it! I love reviews!


	2. Heartache

**Disclaimer** - Unfortunately, none of it belongs to me! (I wish!)

Heartache of the wolf

Jacob Black -

Eclipse

If you happen to wander, deep into the forest of Forks, what you will see is a lone wolf, silently speeding along - if you can even see him, that is. He glides along at a fast steady pace, like the demons of hell and he race, he flies from point to another, with a strange grace, all through, he never slows his pace. Our wolf appears to be one, an animal. No. He is a boy also, he moves to obstruct the pain of his human piece, the pain that grief that fills him, though not completely consumes. He runs, he glides, pounces and slides, never once does he falter, never once does he halt. He just runs, from Jacob, from his pack, from her, from him, from the blazing invitation, seeming set aflame as the symbol of his hurt, his anger. So now we see him run, at top speed, to fight away his need, to weep and to cry, to sob and sigh.

So he runs.

-

-

-

-

My feet pound,

Hard against the ground,

My wolf breaks free,

Releases the pain momentarily,

My wolf runs on, gaining speed,

I pay Jacob no heed,

-

The stupid, foolish one,

Who fell in love with Bella Swan,

Who even now yearns for her,

The way things were,

Before monsters breeched reality,

When it was just her and me,

-

I pick up my pace,

But all I see is that face,

I turn on a whim,

But see her with him,

His scent coats her completely,

My pain threatens to be free,

-

Love, rejection, pain,

Notice how they're all the same,

_I _could give her a family,

She just can't see,

She doesn't understand,

Fate had us planned,

-

If only he had died,

Not survived,

If he were gone for good ,

As he should,

I want her to be happy,

Just with me,

-

He changed her, not physically,

But metaphorically,

She was not always there,

Replied with a blank stare,

He broke her,

And she went back to how things were,

-

Why?

Why him not me,

We were meant to be,

It was set destiny,

That we should be together,

No forever,

But until death do us part,

I gave you my heart,

Yet you picked him.

Not me.

**A/N **- this was sort of for lack of a better title. If anyone has any better ideas, let me know, I'd love to hear them! R and R please.


End file.
